


Bakura and Atem go to Ikea

by Whathecheeze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/pseuds/Whathecheeze
Summary: Every weekend for what seems like eternity, Atem and Bakura go to Ikea. What will it take for Atem to get Bakura to pick out ONE thing?
Relationships: Atem/Yami Bakura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Bakura and Atem go to Ikea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/gifts).



> For Ohgee one of the most awesome Thems I know. <3

Atem had certainly heard the idiom, “Third times a charm.” Although mostly just in practice, and he didn’t quite understand what it meant. Not to say he hadn’t done things more than once. He did fail. Not often mind you, but he was starting to believe if indeed third time was a charm, then his charm was inherently broken. Because this was NOT the third time or the fourth, in fact there had been so many times that weren’t the fabled “charm” he wasn’t entirely certain what time this failure was….

All he wanted to do was for Bakura to pick SOMETHING. One damned item out of a giant store of items. He was being to think Bakura was just “fucking with him” as they say.

He’d hardly put it past the man who even though they were in some type of relationship, though as to what exactly it was, Atem was just as clueless about it as how to get Bakura to pick out a fucking lamp.

Atem picked up the one nearest to him and out of sheer habit asked. “What about this one?” To which Bakura made a face and came over. He studied it, and before, oh before, Atem would have had that little flicker of hope. It looked as though Bakura might just be considering it…But Atem knew better. As all things to do with Bakura, his looks were deceiving.

“Eh, I don’t know.” He hummed eyeing the piece. It was just a lamp. But Atem knew it wasn’t. It was a step. A huge step in picking out something together. Atem wasn’t certain as to why Bakura wouldn’t pick something out. ANYTHING. He tried to get him to pick out a ladle. Start small, Atem had thought. Bakura made the same face, and the same noise and then wandered off to look at something else he wasn’t going to choose.

It was the same with the lamp. Or the throws Atem showed him. Or the damn shelving. Or the knives. Surely Bakura would choose one of those, but he only went into a detailed explanation of why kitchen knives aren’t good for gutting people, gave Atem a salacious wink and tossed over his shoulder “Probably good for you, your highness.” Before heading off into bedding.

Atem grumbled and followed. He always followed. Because regardless of Bakura not choosing something, he was at least enjoying himself. Atem could tell that much. He was teasing an make lewd gestures with knickknacks that far too easily resembled genitalia and Atem had to admit beneath his many MANY layers of utter frustration, it was somewhat endearing.

…for the first hour. By the second hour when most people have filled up a cart and have at least a few large items listed on their paper, they had nothing to show for it, but one very irate woman who overheard Bakura saying her child’s face looked as though it had been drug behind a camel for a couple of miles. Atem was still trying to suss out if Bakura was referring to the road rash or the camel shit, though knowing Bakura he meant both.

By the third hour Atem had the beginnings of what he could tell was going to be a massive headache. No matter what he showed Bakura: An entertainment center to hold the tv and game consoles (the one at the house was fine), a desk big enough to hold his damn snakes (The desk was too big, he’d need at least two more snakes). A knife display cabinet (It was too small clearly; he didn’t know how many knives Bakura actually had)—None of these things enticed him even a fraction.

After four hours all that was in Atem’s possession was the onset of a migraine and a corn dog. Apparently though, Bakura had not left empty handed. Even though Atem had told him very specifically they were going to Ikea to BUY something so Bakura wouldn’t think they were casing the place to rob it, the thief and his sticky fingers managed to pick up what Atem could only guess was every pencil on the floor that wasn’t in another persons possession at the time. Atem asked him with a frustrated sigh. “Why?” and Bakura just shrugged. “Can’t ever say you don’t need a pencil can you?” He purred before grabbing Atem’s hand and most of his frustrations melted away. This was why Atem kept going back to Ikea every weekend. He wanted this idiot man in his life. He wanted them to have a home together. To have THINGS together. It was important. At least it was to Atem…

Perhaps it just wasn’t that important to Bakura. Atem sighed looked out the window as the tram pulled away from the station and closed his eyes, but he could feel Bakura staring at him for a very long time.

He must have felt some sort of remorse for the useless four-hour trip, because when they returned Bakura made him coffee. Bakura wasn’t big on things in the kitchen, but he had coffee down to an art. Atem took the mug and a handful of pain medication with a small smile.

“You look like shit,” Bakura huffed at Atem before kicking the chair out opposite to drape himself in.

  
“Thank you very much. You do know how I love your romantic talk.” Atem snarked taking the drugs and a long pull of too hot coffee with a hiss. 

“You didn’t enjoy the date?” Bakura asked almost wounded sounding and Atem looked up.

“Date?” Atem was confused.

  
“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing every weekend? Going to Ikea to look at things and make fun of them…and other people…and just whatever?” The illumination of this single sentence made everything so much more crystal clear than anything else could have.

  
Atem opened his mouth and then took a drink of his coffee before trying to explain. “Bakura, people go to Ikea to buy things.” Which was obvious, Bakura wasn’t an idiot, so why did he think they were the exception to the rule?

  
“We’ve got plenty of things.” He pointed out looking around. “You’ve got everything we need. Anything you don’t I can get with my considerable skills.”   
Atem snorted. Naturally it was that simple to Bakura.

  
“People who move in together buy new things…together.” 

  
Bakura’s brow shot up and he chugged his coffee. “Huh.”

  
He pushed the chair out and set his mug in the sink. 

  
“So you want us to buy stuff we don’t need together because it’s what people do?”

  
Atem nodded. This was a trap he could feel it.   
“But it’s more than that. Having things here that are ours or even just yours, and no, Bakura your knife collection doesn’t count. It MEANS something.”

  
“Alright.” He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Atem’s cheek. “I’m going to go see to the snakes.”

  
Atem’s smile wavered, but he just nodded, too tired to argue.

Bakura went out that evening, which was nothing new. Atem knew that sometimes his job kept him out. What was strange was Bakura had clearly made a stop back by the house. Atem discovered this when he drug himself out of bed grumbling to make coffee. On the table was a plant. It wasn’t much, just a plant in a terracotta bowl, but there was a note beside it that read:

“Liberated this from somewhere thought it’d look good on the kitchen table. Be home later.”

  
Atem stared at the plant, a smile blooming on his face. He looked down to the rest of the note. PS: I hate Ikea.

  
Atem chuckled. Finally, something they could agree on.


End file.
